It All Started With The Tulip
by Mominalovesfinchel
Summary: What happens when Rachel finds the flower and the note that Finn dropped in the auditorium after he saw Rachel kiss Jesse? After Funeral Will Finchel make up? Or will the take time and figure things out?
1. The Story Continues

Finn POV

I had broken up with Quinn for the right reason. I should've never gone out with her in the first place. I guess I was just afraid to admit that I still had feelings for Rachel. Now look at me, entering the auditorium with a rose in my hand and a note that says,  
_Rachel,  
I Love You  
Forever Yours, Finn_  
willing that my EX girlfriend would take me back. I took the wrong girl to the Prom and I got kicked out fighting with the wrong person. It should have been me dancing with her, not Jesse St. Doucebag!

I was entering the auditorium when I heard Jesse and Rachel talking. Would she really take him back? After all he did to her? I mean he made an egg-omelet out of her. They were talking about the solo list and I guess Rachel got the solo, but now that I think about it, I want to do that duet with Rachel. I was about to talk to Rachel when Jesse kissed her...and she kissed him back. Are they an item now? Is this how Rachel felt when I was with Quinn? I dropped the flower and the note and left the auditorium

Rachel POV

I think I'll give Jesse another shot, I mean as much as I have feelings for Finn right now, I'm hoping being with Jesse will make those feelings go away. Finn gave Quinn another chance, why can't I do the same with Jesse? I guess that's why I kissed Jesse. I also found out that I'm the soloist for Nationals. But to be honest, I want a duet with Finn more than a solo. I was going to go with Jesse to see the list but I stayed behind because I sensed someone being there when me and Jesse were talking.

I walked up the auditorium stairs and I found a flower, a rose on the floor with a note. It was for me...from Finn. And it said I Love You. Why was it on the ground? Had Finn heard my conversation with Jesse?

...

Finn POV

We were all in the choir room including Jesse and were waiting on Mr. Shue to come in and tell us why there is an emergency meeting? I saw Rachel walk in and sitting next to...me. She had the flower in her hand. Oh God!

"Finn, Why?" she said softly.  
"I realized I was wrong. I shouldn't have gone out with Quinn. I never stopped loving you. I guess I was scared to admit it since I was the one to break up with you. But...that's all wrong. You're the one that I want, not Quinn, not Santana, not any other girl besides you..." I continued but suddenly I felt Rachel's lips on mine.

"That's really nice. I love you too but I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship with you or anybody else." She said biting her lip.

"But why?" I asked confused.

"Because, I know you. And I know as much as you want to be in a relationship with me, you need time to figure yourself out. You just broke up with Quinn and I'm still trying to figure out things with Jesse. What I'm saying is that we both need time. Time to figure out ourselves! Let's give it a week, okay? Will you do that?"

"Okay..." I said as Mr. Shue came in.

"Guys, I thought about it and doing a solo is wrong for nationals. Sure it may be the Vocal Adrenaline's way but that's not how we do things in New Directions. We are going to stick with our plan, Originals Songs, a duet and a group number."

"Mr. Shue, if it's okay, Can Rachel and I do the duet?" I asked. I'm pretty sure everybody was staring at me.

"Ammmm, sure Finn"

"Okay, now get to work"

Rachel POV

Finn agreed on my offer to do a duet. I was happy, a little too happy. I went to Jesse and talked things out with him. I don't want to be together with him. Sure he was mad but I guess he understood. I don't love him, I like him and liking isn't good enough when there's a person who I already love. I broke things off with Jesse and he stormed out of the choir room and got back to write an original song. I guess in a week, we'll see what happens with me and Finn!


	2. LOVE

Rachel POV

It had been 3 days since I told Finn that we needed a week but was it bad that I wanted him so desperately. I broke things off with Jesse and he got mad and now he's back in California doing god knows what! I was at my locker and I saw my Finn necklace and put it on. I passed by Finn hoping he would notice me but he didn't.

Finn POV

I was getting my histo...geography or wait, math book when I saw Rachel pass by. I obviously didn't stare because I didn't want her thinking that I want her desperately when I really do. I don't want anything coming between us but I mean...What am I thinking? I want Rachel more than anything in the world. Wait, was she wearing the Finn necklace I gave her in the summer?

_I remember Rachel and I were at the lake. This was kind of our spot because this is where she told me she loved me for the first time. We always stopped by here all the time in the summer. Today was our 2 month-anniversary. 2 blessful months passed by with no fighting, just LOVE, LOVE and LOVE. I wanted to surprise Rachel by pretending I forgot. We met up at the lake and I saw her feeling down._

"_Hey Rachel, What's wrong?"  
"Do you know what day is it today?"  
"Amm, National Hamburger day?  
"No Finn! It's...nothing."  
"Close your eyes." I said.  
"Okay." She closed her eyes and I put that necklace on her.  
"Happy 2-Month Anniversary" I said smiling.  
"I thought you forgot!"  
"Why would I forget?" I asked and she kissed me and told me she loved me. _

It was time for glee and I rushed because I got lost in my train of thoughts. My mom always said I have long thoughts.

...

Rachel POV

I was sitting in the back of the room staring at Finn biting my lower lip and curling a strand of my hair hoping he would notice me. I think he did because he turned around and winked at me. I smiled and Santana frowned. Typical Santana!

"Okay guys, Nationals are in 2 weeks. This week's assignment is...LOVE! I know we have sung Love songs before but the theme for Nationals is love and we have to have at least 1 love song in our set list. We are still going to write original songs though. But we will sing love songs just to get...prepared for that" said Mr. Shue entering the room. I

All the singles growled but I didn't because singing a love song to Finn would make him notice me and it would be okay since Quinn and Finn broke up.

"And to add on to that, you can also sing duets or group numbers. It doesn't have to be solo's" he continued. Does this mean that I can sing a duet with Finn?

Finn POV

Why was Rachel giving me flirtatious looks? I know that she wanted my attention. And believe me; the outfit she was wearing today was incredibly hot. I mean Rachel Berry never wore short shorts but today she did with a girly tank top! Why was I so turned on by her right now? I need to ask her to do a duet with me. We can write an original song together.

"Hey Rachel, Ammm I was wondering if you wanted to do a duet."

Rachel POV

He asked me to do a duet with him! Wow!

"Sure. Come over at my house at 7 and we'll discuss the song choice."  
I said getting up and leaving the choir room. Tonight was going to be amazing!


	3. Remembering The Moments

Rachel POV

I promised myself I wasn't going to flirt with him but what had gotten into me? A week ago I was pushing Finn away and now I wanted him so desperately that I was dressing differently! But tonight was about focusing and needing to get a good love duet. In order for me to be in New York, we have to win Nationals. So I threw on one of my polka dotted dress with a red cardigan, straitened my hair and got to work. I thought me and Finn might write an original song for Nationals but I guess we can't since Mr. Shue said we needed to practice singing them with the right emotion first.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I was home alone since my dad's were on their yearly cruise to the Caribbean.

"Hey Rach!"  
"Hi Finn" I said as I smiled.  
"Come on in." I said pointing to the living room.  
"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked.  
"No, it's okay." smiled Finn.  
"Are you sure that I'm talking to Finn? The Finn I know never declines an opportunity for food!" I laughed. And Finn finally nodded his head to a yes. I tossed him a bottle of water and told him that pasta was almost done.

We went up to my room and took a seat on my bean bag chairs. We loved sitting on those so I took them out for this "special occasion".

"Okay, what kind of song do you want to sing? A love one or a love love one?" I asked getting my love song books and my iPad.  
"Well, I don't know. But first, I kind of wanna figure things out between us. What are we doing?" asked Finn. What can I tell him? That I want him back? Should I?  
"Look Finn. In the beginning I thought it would be okay for us to move on and figure ourselves out but I think I already know who I am. I'm Rachel Berry who's going to New York City for college and is going to be on Broadway. Jesse and I were nothing. Just one kiss, that's it. I don't know about..." I was about to continue but suddenly I felt Finn's lips on mine.  
"I know who I am too. I'm Finn Hudson. Quarterback of the football team and co-captain of the glee club! I don't like campaigning for Prom and I want one girl – Rachel Berry." he said. I smiled. That was so sweet.  
"Watching you with Jesse hurt but in that moment, I knew that if that jack-ass hurt you, I would go all brave heart on his face. I love you. I never stopped." He continued and I kissed him.  
"I love you." I said softly.  
"That's good because I love you too" he said. We continued kissing and slowly that kissing turned into making out. After a while, I got up and sat on Finn's lap. Finn had the iPad in his hand and he looked at me in the eye and asked,  
"Do you think we would have met if we weren't in the glee club?"  
"Love's love. But I think I kind of creeped you out on your first day of glee club!" I said remember that moment.  
"Yeah you did. But it was cute, in a very creepy way" answered Finn.  
"I think we have our love song." I smiled!


	4. Assignments

Rachel POV

Finn and I entered the choir room hand in hand. Last night, we talked about a lot of things. Mainly how we're going to avoid doing things that will make us end up in a situation that would not end well. It was romantic and sweet. I realized that all this time that Finn and I have been apart, it made us realize that we're right for each other.

"Looks like Finchel is back" yelled Puck.

"Finchel sounds like a name of a cat." Said Brittany looking around wondering what Finchel meant. Oh Brittany.

"Okay, let's get this started. Brittany, you wanted to go first?" asked Mr. Shue.

"Yeah" Brittany said walking to the middle of the choir room.

"This song is for Santana. I know there have been a few rumors about Santana and I and I want to confirm that Santana and I are a thing. Hopefully, you'll respect us or I'll tell Lord Tubbigton you're awful and he'll claw you."

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/o/owl_ ]__  
Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seems

"Santana, you're like a firefly. You're bright too which makes the whole firefly thing awesome and totally hot" said Brittany.  
"Thank you." said Santana. I was really happy for them. It's really cute how they hold their hands and they know about each other so well.

"Okay, well, who's next?" asked Mr. Shue.

Finn and I starred at each other. It was now or never.

"Mr. Shue, Finn and I have a song which I think really expresses love, at least in our case" I said looking over at Finn.

"Well, go ahead"

_I got chills.__  
__They're multiplyin'.__  
__And I'm losin' control.__  
__'Cause the power__  
__you're supplyin',__  
__it's electrifyin'!_

Mercedes was starring at us and so was Kurt. I wanted to laugh because this song brought so many, many memories!__

_You better shape up,__  
__'cause I need a man__  
__and my heart is set on you.__  
__You better shape up;__  
__you better understand__  
__to my heart I must be true.___

_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.___

_You're the one that I want.__  
__(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.__  
__The one that I want.__  
__(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.__  
__The one that I want__  
__(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo__  
__The one I need.__  
__Oh, yes indeed.__  
_

_If you're filled__  
__with affection__  
__you're too shy to convey,__  
__meditate in my direction.__  
__Feel your way._

_I better shape up,__  
__'cause you need a man__  
__i need a man__  
__who can keep me satisfied  
I better shape up__  
__if I'm gonna prove__  
__ you better prove__  
__that my faith is justified.___

_Are you sure?__  
__Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.___

_You're the one that I want.__  
__(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.__  
__The one that I want.__  
__(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.__  
__The one that I want__  
__(you are the one i want),o, o, oo__  
__The one I need.__  
__Oh, yes indeed._

Mercedes, Artie, Kurt and Tina were laughing hysterically. Was the song choice bad?

"Guys, that was amazing. Way better than last time." Mr. Shue said.  
"There was a last time?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, but you don't want to know about it" said Tina and Kurt in unison.

After a while of songs and duet's, the bell rang. I went to my locker when I heard Finn's voice.

"Rachel?" he asked.  
"Yeah" I said as Finn came over to my locker.  
"Do you want to go out? On a real date and you know, catch up on things?"  
I smiled and nodded my head.  
"Okay, well tomorrow night, 8 at Breadstix. Dress up!" Finn smiled and reached out his hand and held mine.  
"Okay." I said. While we were walking up to Finn's truck, we saw Quinn and Puck, hand in hand talking. Quinn actually smiled at me. I guess we all found someone right.

...

**Sorry for being so late with this. I've been really busy. I knew the songs but I had no idea how I was going to make them work. I really am out of ideas so it would be nice if you guys could help me out with this fic. =)**

**Reviews are love!**


	5. Dates And Regrets

Rachel POV

After school, I came home to get ready for my date with Finn. I wonder what dress up meant. I knew I didn't have the best fashion sense so I called Kurt.

"Kurt, fashion emergency!"  
"I'll be right over in 5 minutes."  
"Okay"

After 10 minutes, Kurt finally came and saw me sitting on the bed with a frown.

"Diva, what's wrong?"  
"Well, today is my date with Finn and he told me that he needs to tell me something. What if he wants to get back together with Quinn, or worse...Santana?"  
"Okay, first, both of them are taken by Puck and Brittany and second, my brother loves you. He can't stop talking about you. He never did."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Oh, I'm positive. Now let's get to work"

After a while of going through my closet, Kurt finally found something.

"Okay, how can you not wear this?"  
"I was saving it for Christmas with Finn but we broke up and I guess I didn't wear it after." Kurt just nodded his head. I knew this dress was amazing. It was a light blue/silver knee length, strapless dress. It had small crystal embroidery and was very flowy.

Kurt did my make-up but told me I couldn't see it so I tried my best to lightly curl the ends of my hair and left my bangs in the front. Kurt picked out my metallic leather pumps which I didn't even know I had. Kurt really was a miracle worker. I looked in the mirror and fixed myself. I looked amazing.

...

I was pacing around the house; Kurt had left a few minutes ago because he needed to be with Blaine for something. Suddenly the bell rang and I saw Finn through the window. I got my clutch and opened the door.

"Wow! You look...beautiful."  
I blushed at his comment and left the house. We got to Breadstix and the place looked absolutely amazing. There were candles laid out and the lights were low. It looked...romantic.

We took our seats and talked everything out. It was fun. And it looked like everything was back to normal until...  
Jesse walked through the door!  
"Oh look, well isn't it the failure and his drama queen. Rachel, I see you're back with Finn. I thought we were something." He questioned  
I looked at Finn and he looked like he wanted to punch Jesse.  
"Look Jesse, I know there is a part of me that likes you but I absolutely don't love you like I love Finn. I know you may think I'm crazy that I'm not falling for you but you have to agree when I say we're both alike. We're both fires and together, we'll just make a bigger fire which would never work. I'm sorry but I just, I can't trust you after all the chances you blew." I bit my lip staring at Finn and Jesse.  
"You may think this is over, but I will NEVER give up!" and with that, he walked out the door.  
"I'm so sorry Finn, I didn't know he was going to come and ruin..."  
"Ssshh" Finn said as he pulled me closer.  
"What did you mean about the fire stuff?" he asked.  
"Well, Jesse and I are alike and what I meant was that we'll both want to out-do each other and fight to get to the top. There will be no mellowness. And when we'll fight, it'll just create a bigger problem. With you, I'm still the fire, but you're like water. Always taking care of me and being so peaceful. And like water, you'll calm me down and all our problems will be resolved instead of getting into a much bigger problem" I said. For a second he just stared at me but then he leaned closer.  
"I love you, you know that right" he said. I stared at him and smile and he kissed me and finally it felt like everything was right.

...

This was officially one of the best dates ever, Finn was dropping me home so when we reached there we just sat in the truck and talked.  
"Can you believe we leave for New York tomorrow,? Nationals?" he asked.  
"I'm so happy. I knew we could do it." I said. Everything was ready. We had our set list but we still needed 1 original song that we were going to write in New York, which is why we were leaving a day earlier.  
"You know, I actually wrote us a song." He said.  
"What? Really?" I asked.  
"I was just so nervous in the past week about you and how we're going to turn out but I think we'll do okay." I stared at him in the eye and kissed him, and I believed that everything will be alright.  
"To be honest, I don't regret anything about us breaking up. I mean look at where that got us, I wrote an original song that won us regionals and we finally made it to Nationals. And I also realized that I really love you"  
"But there are so many things that I regret." He suddenly spoke.  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"Well, I regret leaving you in the Christmas tree lot, which was really stupid. I regret not listening to your song you were going to sing me. I regret not helping you out and thanking you in the right way when you helped the football team by joining, I regret being all high stung at your first alcohol party and not going to prom with you. Instead of sitting in this truck when we were spying and talking about other things, we should have talked out us and most of all, I regret being with Quinn."  
I stared at him blankly.  
"Finn, none of these are regrets. They're what you wanted to do to make your life better but don't you see your life is already amazing. I mean even after all that drama we turned out okay...And I think we can solve one of those regrets right now." I said looking at him with seductive eyes.  
"Well, that's where I'm with you. We spent a lot of time in this truck talking and not making out!"


	6. Epilogue

A/N:  Hey guys I am so sorry about the LONG wait. I have been so busy. I was recently in New York and I was really busy to write. For a while, I'll be writing small stories and stuff like that but let's just take a moment and enjoy this epilogue okay! Love you guys  
Epilogue  
Rachel POV

All of the New Directions were at the lake. We decided to celebrate after our victory at Nationals. Sure it wasn't 1st place but we still made it to the top 10. I was so proud of us and next year, we will definitely be 1st. Suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found Finn in his board shorts which were incredibly sexy.

"Looks like someone got rid of their insecurities!" I said.

"Thanks to you, babe."

"Rachel, Come over here. We need to change into our swimsuits" called out Quinn. Despite the whole Finn wanting thing, Quinn and I had gotten a bit closer. I mean we didn't hate each other now and now that she was with Noah, she had nothing to fight over and worry about.

"That's my queue to leave. I'll be back soon" I said walking away and winking at him.

"Okay girls, what is it?" I said entering the little barn near the lake. The girls were stripping down to their bikinis.

"Rachel, where's your swimsuit?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know. I still feel insecure about myself and how I look." I said shyly. Even after the whole Barbra-vention, I felt kinda weird about how I looked. I wasn't Brittany or Santana.

"Look hobbit, I hate to admit it but you have got a smoking body and I'm pretty sure Bacon-wrapped-McGravy pants will die when he sees you in what we have picked out" said Santana.

"Fine." I said.

Mercedes took over and fixed my hair. Santana had picked out my bikini so it was pretty reveling. But it had a gold star on it so it was definitely Rachel Berry. I took a look at myself and I have to admit, I looked hot!

"Okay ready to go out" asked Tina.

All the girls walked out together and the boy's jaws dropped.

"Damn girl, who knew Rachel had such a smokin' body" said Artie wheeling away.  
"This girl is taken" said Finn as he came over to me and placed a light but tender kiss on my lips.

"You look beautiful and really hot." I blushed at Finn's comment and kissed him and after a while, it turned to be a really heated make-out session. Thank god we were in the corner where nobody would look. Standing in the corner of the lake making out was definitely a high point of our rekindled relationship. I didn't want to have to lean over so far to reach her mouth, so he moved me against the bench and sat down so I could sit on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I pulled at his face trying to keep our mouths in contact.

I ran her my hands down Finn's bare chest and he had his fingers in my hair. I loved how his hands felt on my skin.

"Could you guys not have sex? We are at a public place" asked Kurt irritated by what we were doing.

"Kurt, we were not having sex." I said and bit my bottom lip.

"Well, it sure looks like it" said an annoyed Kurt. I grabbed Finn's hand and we headed towards the lake to take a swim. Finn and I went to the corner of the lake.

"So, do you think we'll stay like this?" asked Finn. I turned around, facing him.

"You know what, I think we can" I said as I continued kissing him.

To be fairly honest, I think our senior year will be the best one yet. I know we will get some new members, we won't be constantly fighting over who gets who and I know for a fact that we will come back to Lima with a Nationals trophy in our hand!


End file.
